


Putting One Over

by ams75



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: Gideon thinks she's being devious but Rip is on to her.





	Putting One Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).

> Happy birthday, IncendiaGlacies! I hope you enjoy your birthday fic!

"Gideon, there seems to be a mistake here," Rip said, as he glanced through the papers on his desk.  
  
She glanced over at him from the console on the bridge, where she was plotting their course. When she saw what he was doing, she hurried into his parlour and quickly covered the papers with her hands. "No mistake! Nothing to see here! Shouldn't you be getting ready for our retreat?"  
  
"Gideon," he said, a warning in his voice. "You never did explain why it will be easiest to corner our quarry at a couples retreat."  
  
In a tone reserved for particularly backwards five year olds she said, "That should be obvious, Captain, her guard will be down."  
  
"And we need to be married, why?"  
  
"To fit in. They perform background checks. Just sign and we're ready. We'll travel back a few years to file the papers and no-one will suspect a thing."  
  
"And this prenuptial agreement?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's for appearance's sake only." She smirked; she doubted he could read it anyway, as it had been drawn up in Ba-Shu an ancient Chinese dialect, giving her sole possession of the _Waverider_ and everything therein, including any human beings should they divorce.  
  
"Then why isn't it in English?"  
  
"We went over this, remember? I'm a wealthy, eccentric heiress." She'd thought of everything.  
  
"But no-one except you can read it now."  
  
"Eccentric." Honestly, did she have to remind him? "Wealthy."  
  
"Machiavellian."  
  
She grinned, pleased he had noticed.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Just sign and we're ready." She looked at him with her dark, stormy eyes and he melted.  
  
He signed with a flourish.  
  
******  
  
"Didn't you suspect anything, man? That's whack even for Gideon!" Jax exclaimed.  
  
"Of course I bloody did, Mr. Jackson. Evidently, Gideon has forgotten which languages I'm fluent in, I read the entire pre-nuptial agreement. If we divorce, she still owns me as part of the settlement. What she hasn't realised is that I will never divorce her." Rip smiled triumphantly.  
  
Jax shook his head, amused.  
  
If she had to think she was tricking him into a fake marriage in order for the ceremony to be legal then so be it. He was madly in love with Gideon and life would never be boring.  
  
"Will you be my best man? Gideon is arranging the marriage as we speak."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then you have yourself a best man!" Jax high fived him.  



End file.
